


Protect Me From What I Want

by villainous_surrender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Rey, Love/Hate, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Kenobi, Romance, Senator Ben Solo, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainous_surrender/pseuds/villainous_surrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years after Darth Vader’s Jedi purge, Luke Skywalker has created a new Jedi Order to help council the Republic, which is on the brink of intergalactic war with the First Order, and maintain peace. Rey and Ben grew up together, since Luke adopted Rey, saving her from the backwater planet, Jakku. Rey decided to join his ranks at eighteen after discovering she is a descendant of Obi-wan Kenobi himself. Ben Organa-Skywalker has risen as one of the Senate’s most promising junior senators, taking after his mother and grandmother before him. Ben and Rey haven't seen each other in years until she is assigned to be his body guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Me From What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Placebo's song, "Protège-moi" (Protect me), which really reminded me of reylo for this trope.  
> Also, thanks to tumblr for giving me the idea for this one-shot. You can follow me on tumblr @hegelstriad.

The crowd gives a standing ovation to Senator Organa and practically roars in applause. In the brink of a war between the Republic and the First Order, the majority of Naboo’s people are glad to have someone, a direct descendent of Padme Amidala herself nonetheless, to guide and represent them, but of course, in times like these, there is always the exception. As Senator Organa smiles down at the crowd, he waves his hand in a sign of farewell. The sun hits his long tresses of curls, revealing the red undertones in his hair. 

A solemn figure in brown robes stands in the back off to the side, her face set in a deep scowl. When the Senator withdraws from the crowd, Rey marches up to him. She pulls him by his arm, dragging him to his private quarters, leaving his ensemble of body guards behind. “I don’t know why you’re so insistent on making so many public appearances. Do you not realize the danger you put yourself in every time you insist upon pulling stunts like this?” She snaps at him.

Ben smirks down at her, dismissing her worries, and shrugs, “Well, it’s not like anything happened, Ms. Kenobi.”

Rey places her head in her hands, sighing in frustration, shaking her head. “I was appointed by the Jedi Council to protect you, Senator. Need I remind you that we are on the brink of intergalactic war?” 

Puffing out his chest, Ben looks down at Rey and raises his voice, saying, “Which is exactly why these people need me!” He points to himself. “Plus, it’s not like I asked for your help. The council practically pushed you onto me. I’ve been doing this for years. I know the risks that come with it. I don’t need the help of the Jedi council.” 

Rey draws back, utterly offended. “We have provided guidance for centuries. You dare deny our credibility?” 

“The Jedi are a bunch of hypocrites. You preach non-violence and passivity yet are so quick to take violent measures when it so pleases you. You have this ‘above-all, holier-than-thou’ attitude when really you’re just normal people with desires and passions. No wonder my grandfather fell to the dark side. It’s why I’ve refrained from becoming a Jedi myself.” 

“Am I not to your liking then, Senator?” She says this like a challenge, not like someone whose pride has been hurt. 

“Senator, really? Call me by my name, Rey. It’s not like we don’t know each other. We grew up together, for kriff’s sake!” 

“Fine, Ben. I ask again: Do you hate what I’ve become?” 

“I don’t hate what you’ve become. I believe that you can do some good no matter where you stand. I hate the fact that they took you away from me!” He places both his hands on her shoulders and says lower, “I hate that they won’t let us be together.” 

Rey’s eyes widen in surprise at his confession. She looks off to the side, unable to meet his intense gaze. “When I left to become a Jedi, I left of my own accord, Ben. Although it was hard to leave you and the others I love, they didn’t force me. I did it on my own.”

“I know.” He reaches out to her and cups her face. “It’s one of the things I admire about you. You put duty above everything.” 

It takes everything in Rey to turn away from his touch and take a step back. “Attachments are forbidden.” She doesn’t say this like she purposely means to push him away, but rather merely repeats one of the many mantras that have been instilled in her mind during her time at the academy. Her voice cracks, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Well screw the Jedi council! And screw the war that’s brewing! In this moment, right here,” he points to the ground forcefully, “you’re the only thing that matters.” 

Unable to contain the earthquake brewing beneath her skin, she faces him directly and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to rest on her shoulder. “I missed you so much, Ben,” she says into his ear. 

Hesitant at first, he places his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. “It sure didn’t seem like it with how you were acting around me. You would just sulk behind me, cold and silent. I thought is this the Rey I grew up with? The lovable one who always smiles?”

Still entwined, Rey draws her head back to face him. “I thought that if I put up a front then you couldn’t tempt me, but it seems I already failed at that.” She shrugs, completely unashamed. 

Then, Rey stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. This kiss is deep and desperate, given by someone who has been starved of physical contact in years. Ben responds, just as needful, using his hand to pull her hood away, causing her hair, long and free, to spill out. As the kiss intensifies, Rey runs her fingers through his wavy hair, caressing him; she knows it’s his weakness. In response, Kylo nibbles at her ear, and Rey feels her toes tingle and moans. 

“I know how to make you weak,” he whispers in her ear, his breath hot on her flesh, tickling her like a feather dusting on her skin. 

She laughs at that. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.” She takes a step back, breaking away from his embrace, and drops her robe, while looking him straight in the eye to gauge his response. 

His eyebrows raise slightly, his eyes widening. Rey was always beautiful, but now she is more developed. She used to be so thin that her collarbones looked like they could collect water when it rained, and her hipbones jutted out. Now, every elegant curve dipped and delved into one another. She was still slender, but lithe in form, surely able to slip through any tight opening, and unable to be captured, much like a fish when a human tries to catch it with their bare fingers. 

Placing her hand on her hip and distributing her weight to one side, she says, “Are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you going to do the same?” She points to his clothes. 

He chuckles at that, a deep rumble in his throat, and stripes off his senatorial robes until he is left in his underwear only. Rey runs her eyes up and down his lean muscular form, stopping near his groin area. “You didn’t have those before,” she points to his obliques. 

“What?” He looks down at his body, nearly jumping, believing something is wrong. 

“Those v-muscles. You always had the eight pack.” She points to his abs, smirking at the thought of how many times she ran her tongue down that same eight-pack. “But you never had those.” 

He looks down at them once more and shrugs. “Do you not like them?” 

Biting her bottom lip, she says, “It’s not that. They’re nice. I just don’t know why a Senator has use for such a hot body,” teasing him. 

“I could say the same for you, Jedi.” He smirks mischievously, the same one he wore when he pulled a prank in his youth. “What use does a Jedi have for such a gorgeous body?” 

She turns her head to the side, blushing, and scratches her neck. “Well, you must know the only outcome, then?” She pushes her chin out, beckoning him to come closer. 

Nodding his head firmly, he rushes towards her. They kiss again, and Rey wraps her legs around his waist, their chests pressed against each other, cheeks flushed. 

Ben brings them to the bed and sits with her on top. He leaves hot kisses down her neck, while Rey pulls off her breast band. He holds one breast in his hand, slightly squeezing. Craning his neck, he rolls his tongue over the other breast’s nipple then switches, making sure to give each one sufficient attention. Rey arches her back, grinding into his pelvis. 

She moves off of him, dropping to her knees in front of him, and stripes him of his underwear. His cock emerges, already hard. Remembering how much she loves to suck his cock, Rey places the tip in her mouth, lathering her tongue over it. Ben practically hisses, thrusting forward slightly. She runs her tongue up and down his shaft, making sure to reach every inch, only then does she take him into her mouth and suck. He gazes down at her bobbing her head up and down over his cock and groans. Unable to take it any longer, he grabs her by her hair, pulling her away from his cock, and says, “Your turn.” 

Switching positions, she lies back on the bed, the satin sheets caressing her soft skin, as she sinks into the plush mattress. She spreads her legs, and he places his head near her center. Smelling her arousal, the unique, musky feminine scent drives him on and makes him want her more. Slowly, he kisses her wet center. 

“Oh God...” she moans. He spreads her open with his fingers and licks her slowly from bottom to top. She shakes, her legs tightening around his neck. He practically dives into her, alternating between the flat part of his tongue and the tip, speeding up only to slow down and prolong her pleasure. When she is close, he inserts one finger inside her and thrusts slowly. He adds another finger and sucks at her clit, curling his fingers. He doesn’t stop until she orgasms in a loud cry, as she lifts her chest towards the ceiling, arching her back. 

“Inside now,” she huffs, barely able to speak. 

It doesn’t take long for him to climb on top of her. He places his arms under her back for support, so they can better face each other. She likes it when he holds her like this because she feels cradled and safe with his muscular biceps wrapped around her. Giving her one last kiss, he enters her slowly, and they both sigh in pleasure. As Ben begins to thrust inside her, Rey wraps her legs around his waist once again to feel him press in deeper, the slow build rising in her. They begin to pant, their chests against each other, sweat slick on their backs. Their fervor increases, as Ben begins to slam into her harder, and Rey juts her hips forward to meet his thrusts. She whimpers, as she loses every ounce of control she tried so hard to retain, and clutches Ben's shoulders with her hands, falling victim to her pleasure. Her muscles clench around his cock, and he pulses into her. 

Before he pulls out, they gaze into each other's eyes, lingering for just a second. When he gets off of her, they fall asleep instantly, blissful and bundled. 

***

It is barely dawn when Ben wakes, the sky a light blue. He finds Rey’s side of the bed empty. There is still a warm indent from where she slept. Fearing the worst, he springs from the bed. However, he looks around and finds her out on the balcony, her hands gripping the railing. She has a blanket draped over her. Ben walks up to her and places a hand on the small of her back. She turns to him and smiles.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks.

“That I've got to tell Luke I can't be a Jedi anymore because I'm banging his nephew.” 

Still behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. “Whatever will you do?” 

“Probably become a Grey Jedi or some scavenger. Who knows?” She smirks and turns to face him. “It wouldn't be the first time us Kenobis have put everything on the line for you Skywalkers.”

Ben smiles at that, pulling her to him. Their lips press against each other, as the sun breaks over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. Comments are love. :)


End file.
